


You Should Be A Masseuse

by fuzzybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shoulder rubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Boyd sees the pack needs comfort, he gives it the best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Be A Masseuse

It all started with Erica. After a particularly vicious training session it turned out that while werewolves healed, they could still ache. After her repeated sighs of discomfort and rolling her shoulder Boyd offered to rub her shoulders. She looked surprised and leered at him, he responded with his usual deadpan look until she gave up the leering and looked at him gratefully. She seemed surprised but thankful afterwards, to the point where she would try to get a shoulder rub out of anything, usually with minimal results.

A few weeks later and Isaac was having trouble sleeping and Boyd was sitting in their living room with a cup of hot chocolate. Isaac came and sat down on the couch opposite stared at the fireplace. He picked up a throw that Stiles had knitted and snuggled into it, trying to seek comfort. Boyd was never very good with speaking about problems, he had never had anyone to really speak about problems to, and he supposed he couldn’t persuade Isaac to write about it. He sighed, slipping his bookmark into his copy of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, it was a nice night time read, and walked over to the couch Isaac was sitting on. Isaac looked up from his pile of blankets and Boyd gestured for him to turn around. 

While Erica gave herself over quickly to Boyds ministration, Isaac seemed more hesitant, always tense and ready to run at a moments notice. Eventually though, Isaac gave in and relaxed and Boyd moved one of his hands to pat at Isaacs curls; he was sure that if werewolves could purr, that’s what he’d be doing.

That’s how it started but Boyd still wasn’t sure how it got to this point.

You see werewolves are, usually, slightly more tactile than your average human, no matter how Derek tried to portray himself to others, which eventually led to Derek also needing some kind of comfort and after him and Erica leaving the way they did, Boyd wasn’t up to denying him that. After everything that had happened with the Alpha Pack, they needed to be reassured that they were alive, they were safe, they were pack. That Boyd did so while relieving the tension that had been coiling up was just a bonus. 

Eventually Boyd’s hands became well-known and appreciated within the small pack. Even Jackson admitted that it was nice, via a backhanded compliment of sorts, of course. 

So Boyd was surprised to see Stiles coming into the the living room one day, grabbing Boyd by the shoulders and telling him to sit. Boyd looked at him, clearly hoping to convey ‘I’m not a dog, you moron’ but sat down as instructed. Stiles sat down behind him, somehow managing to fold his gangly legs in ways Boyd didn’t even want to think about, and started to hesitantly rub at his shoulders. Boyd looked back him but Stiles made shoo’ing gestures at him.

“You’ve given everyone in the pack these amazing shoulder rubs dude, and I know I’m inexperienced at this, but just relax, tell me if I’m doing something wrong, and hopefully this’ll feel awesome” 

Boyd turned his head enough to see Stiles giving him a toothy smile and smiled to himself. It felt nice having a family.

**Author's Note:**

> For my cotton candy bingo card square 'shoulder rubs', surprisingly enough. Let me know if you find any mistakes I should fix.


End file.
